Harry Potter: the Hooded Hero
by cornholio4
Summary: Harry Potter after the blow up of Aunt Marge is lead on a path where he becomes a hooded vigilante and soon falls in love with Supergirl and help forms the Justice League. Harry/Kara
1. Prologue

**Harry Potter: the Hooded Hero**

**Here it diverges from canon in the early bit of Book 3. Also this version of the DC Universe takes elements from New 52 including the costumes and the fact that Superheroes have just started appearing to the public. Yes the Hooded Hero thing I got from the pilot of Agents of SHIELD.**

After blowing up his aunt thirteen year old Harry Potter was in a dark alley way where he met two muggers. They had an evil glint in their eyes.

Harry closed his eyes afraid only to hear an echoing voice say "_You shall feel the pain of all your victims...so says the Spectre!_"

Harry opened his eyes and saw the muggers on the ground screaming and floating above them was a like a ghost from Hogwarts except he was wearing a dark green cloak and hood which it was up.

"Who are you?" Harry asked the hooded ghost feeling thankful and afraid at the same time.

"_I am known as the Spectre Harry Potter._" The ghost like being said "_But as a mortal I was known as...Regulus Black!_"

Four years later

Harry was in the Black family home of 12 Grimmauld Place which the Spectre or Regulus had put a charm around hiding it from view.

As it turns out he had been the younger brother of Sirius Black the escaped criminal from the news and that he was surprised when he found out about it, since he didn't think it would be the one to join Voldemort.

He revealed to Harry that he had once been a servant of Voldemort until he became terrified of how ruthless he was and betrayed him: which got him killed.

Regulus also explained that he was reborn as a spirit with the power to punish the guilty and that he still had the Daily Prophet newspapers delivered to the place so that he would know what was happening as well as muggle papers from different countries which was where Harry had learnt about the Superheroes popping in at America. There was also a Muggle Television Regulus had found in a junk yard that he managed to make work again along with a Wizarding radio.

Regulus said he think it would be safe to keep Harry there since his apparent now criminal brother was on the loose and there would be Dementors on guard at Hogwarts.

Harry never forgot the answer Regulus gave him when he asked why it was a bad thing Dementors would be guarding Hogwarts:

"_They are perhaps the only creatures as foul as the Dark Lord._"

Harry was also given clothes found around the house and they were served by the Black's house elf Kreacher. Harry was also taught spells Regulus knew and from the Black's family library.

All the while Harry felt guilty for not letting them know where he was when he was reported missing in the Daily Prophet. A year later it was revealed Sirius Black was innocent and apparently it was some wizard called Peter Pettigrew who was the culprit of Sirius's crimes.

Regulus told him he felt that Voldemort would be returning and it was time for Harry to be trained on how to beat him.

Regulus took Harry on an adventure looking for something called Horcruxes (which Regulus and Harry had already destroyed one – a locket in the family's possession) including having to sneak into Gringotts and Hogwarts undetected. Harry couldn't look when he spied Ron and Hermione worrying about where he was.

A year later all but one Horcrux was destroyed and it was revealed Lord Voldemort did reveal himself at something called the Triwizard Tournament using the blood of the winner Cedric Diggory who just managed to escape.

Harry in a hooded jacket (with the hood up) began going out at night stopping muggers and Death Eaters using the spells he had leant from Regulus and the Black Library, as well as some he made himself.

The Daily Prophet had deemed this mysterious hooded figure a vigilante and there was a warrant for his arrest, believing he could be a threat to the secrecy of the Wizarding world. The Muggle papers and news channels however believed the 'Hooded Hero' was Britain's new superhero.

Regulus told him he heard from dark alleys that Albus Dumbledore was trying to track down the 'Hooded Hero' and offer him a place in a group he made to combat Voldemort, called the Order of the Phoenix. There were also rumours going about that he was the missing Harry Potter, Harry was scared that he was now somewhat of a Wizarding criminal.

He had taken out Muggers and Death Eaters sent out to kill him, he sometimes even had Regulus helping him.

Before the summer of what would have been his final year at Hogwarts he had help from a costumed girl: she had turned out to be Supergirl the teenage cousin of the American superhero Superman (who had turned out to have first appeared the year he met Regulus.) who had appeared about half of a year before and was visiting Britain.

She also helped them again later in the week and the tabloids were wondering if the Hooded Hero was now Supergirl's new boyfriend, probably didn't help that after they talked for a bit in their last encounter, she had given him a kiss on the cheek (he was so glad his hood covered his head so his blush couldn't be seen) before flying away.

On his 17th birthday Regulus told him he was now ready to end this war with Voldemort, he gave a statement to end his speech:

"Before this year ends the Dark Lord will finally meet his end."

**Here is the brief prologue. I will try and make the actual chapters longer and more descriptive.**


	2. Voldemort's Downfall

**Harry Potter: the Hooded Hero**

**The Prime Minister in this story is an OC. Also yes Regulus and Harry found a way to remove the Horcrux from his scar when they discovered it.**

Harry was told by Regulus that he believed Voldemort had his last Horcrux with him so in order to finish the job he would have to find where Voldemort's hideout is or at least where he will be.

"_Good luck Harry Potter, your training has been leading up to this._" Regulus told him Harry aparrated (one of the things Regulus had shown him) to an alley.

He was wearing a light blue shirt, dark blue jeans and a dark red hooded jacket with the hood up. With wand in hand he walked around until he saw some Death Eaters out in the open.

Taking them by surprise he summon a large variation of the Lumos charm, with them blinded he knocked several of them out.

Taking one by the collar he asked to his masked face "where is Voldemort?"

"You dare speak the Dark Lord's name..." the Death Eater snarled before Harry used his free hand to shoot what seemed like magical lightning from his wand making the Death Eater cry out.

"You are at my mercy so I ask again...where is Voldemort?" Harry asked in a calm yet deadly voice.

"In less than an hour he will be at Surrey..." the Death Eaters stammered making Harry step back at the mention of where he used to live with the Death Eaters.

"Why?" asked Harry wanting more information.

"The Muggle Prime Minister will be making a speech there...he plans to kill him and make the Muggle world fear him..." and what that Harry threw the Death Eater down to the ground.

"Blimey did you do this?" Harry heard a voice say and he turned around and saw several wizards and witches coming towards him, including a pair of red headed twins he recognised as Fred and George Weasley.

"Fred, George?" Harry asked who then realised his hood was down so they could see who they were.

"You're the hooded vigilante who has been helping take down Death Eaters?" asked Fred looking proud.

"Too think the Vigilante was the kid who stayed with us for the Summer after we took him home in our flying car." George then said.

Harry also saw Professor McGonagall and Sirius Black (who Harry recognised due to his pictures in the Prophet).

"Pup it has been too long since I saw you, when you were just a one year old." Sirius said looking like he was crying as he put Harry in a hug.

"McGonagall." Harry said looking at his former teacher and feeling he shouldn't call her professor as she has not been his teacher in years.

"Nice to finally see you alive and well Mr Potter." McGonagall said sternly "Professor Dumbledore has suspected it has been you as the hooded vigilante."

"and I am guessing you are part of Dumbledore's Order?" Harry asked making them looked surprised Harry had found out about the organisation.

"Yes well we have been dealing with Death Eaters and helping train the Potter Defence Association..." Sirius said before Harry looked confused.

"Sorry the what?" Harry asked looking surprised.

"Oh yes you wouldn't know." McGonagall said and then clarified "in what would have been your fifth year at Hogwarts Mr Weasley, Mr Longbottom and Ms Granger set up a club to help them survive the war with You Know Who, which they named in your honour."

Harry had forgotten about his old friends and Sirius then said "now we found you we can take you back to our headquarters..."

"Sorry no can do i have to foil Voldemort's plan to kill the Prime Minister." Harry said waving as he started walking away and getting his hood back up.

"Mr Potter there is no need to concern yourself with that, we are already aware and Professor Dumbledore has plans to deal with it once it begins and try and save as many muggles as possible..." McGonagall said before she realised Harry was not even facing her.

"oh and Sirius...Regulus said hi!" Harry said before he disappeared.

**** Harry Potter: the Hooded Hero****

Harry was in position at the top of a tree wearing his Invisibility cloak looking over the platform and saw the Prime Minister William Robertson go onto the platform to face the cheering public along with his bodyguards.

He then saw the Death Eaters appearing and the Muggles in the area started panicking and trying to hide.

He then saw Voldemort getting onto the stage. Putting his cloak back into his jacket pocket he then disappeared to start the final phase of his 4 year plan to take down Voldemort once and for all.

Voldemort uttered the Killing Curse at the Prime Minister only for Harry to appear and push the Mr Robertson out of the way in time so the spell hit the stage harmlessly.

"It's the Hooded Hero!" the muggles said when they noticed Harry on the platform as the Prime Minister's bodyguards got him out of the way.

Harry was sent back off the stage by a spell from Voldemort who appeared before him "so it's the so called vigilante who has been taking out my Death Eaters...Potter!"

Harry then realised his hood was down and as he looked around he saw Order Members and Auror members of the Ministry of Magic appearing to try and take care of the Death Eaters without the muggles noticing.

"So Potter we meet again!" Voldemort said as he faced Harry and was now inches away from him.

Harry heard a spell coming from his back and moved out of the way as Voldemort kneeled over and the spell hit Voldemort's snake Nagini.

Harry saw the reaction caused when he and Regulus destroyed a Horcrux. "_So that means Voldemort has no Horcruxes left and he is now mortal...perfect!_" Harry thought smirking as he saw Voldemort going to the nervous Death Eater and throwing him to the ground. His mask going off to reveal Lucius Malfoy.

Harry taking out his wand began using spells to take out several Death Eaters. He saw Voldemort had his back turned so he rushed to him and going onto his back he put his arms around Voldemort's neck

Voldemort screamed in agony as Harry touched his face, Harry's mother's protection hurting him like it did in his first year.

The Death Eaters who were linked to Voldemort via the Dark Mark also felt it as they went to the ground screaming in agony. The Aurors taking them in and the Prime Minister's men taking in what they saw as masked terrorists.

Voldemort's reborn body fell apart and Regulus appeared to help take Voldemort's soul to the ground eternal damnation saying "_Tom Riddle you have feared death and due to your crimes you have now faced death and your spirit shall be punished for the wrong you have done...so says the Spectre!_"

Harry then saw the Muggles were now facing him and Harry realised they now knew who he was.

He saw in the crowd was his old primary school teachers and classmates. Then suddenly one of them shouted out "Way to go Potter!"

Then they started cheering and clapping. The Dursleys were in the audience as Vernon hoped to make good publicity for Grunnings with a plan to try and chat with the Prime Minister.

There were also photographers taking photos and filming him with their TV cameras.

Vernon and Petunia looked furious that the people now knew their nephew was a freak but they were cheering him for it! Dudley and his friend Piers Polkiss were shocked that even members of their gang was cheering.

"Mr Potter is it?" Harry heard a voice and he turned around and saw the Prime Minister Robertson with his bodyguards.

Harry nodded saying "yes it's Harry Potter!"

Robertson smiled and said "thank you for that Harry, the entire UK owes a lot for taking down that magical terrorist."

Harry already knew the UK Government knew about the magical world, still it felt weird for the Prime Minister to talk about magic.

Harry then went away to leave. But he noticed Ministry personnel and Aurors coming his way. He disappeared back to Grimmauld Place but one thing was clear:

Everyone in the magical and Muggle world will know the name Harry Potter.


	3. Aftermath

**Harry Potter: the Hooded Hero**

**Note: I have recently got the Volume 1: the Gathering trade paperback of Earth 2 and I like it. I may use ideas from it like the costume designs and using Jay Garrick and Alan Scott for Flash and Green Lantern (also am I the only one who is bugged by the costume Batman uses in the book and think it looks strange and distracting?). Also the Dursleys neighbours mentioned are OCs. Yeah here Amelia Bones was never attacked by Voldemort. Also the muggles clothes Harry had got from the house may have belonged to Sirius when he was younger. I also have a poll to see who you would like to see in the story at some point.**

The next day Harry was reading both the Daily Star (a muggle newspaper) and the Daily Prophet. This was what was the headline of the Daily Prophet:

**MISSING BOY WHO LIVED WAS THE VIGILANTE, KILLS YOU-KNOW-WHO!**

_Around the time Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban (later acquitted for the crimes he was accused of) Harry Potter disappeared from public view and the Ministry was not able to track the young saviour down. A few years back a hooded young wizard had been spotted taking out muggle muggers and Death Eaters._

_A warrant had been placed for his arrest for vigilantism and in danger of violating the Stature of Secrecy. The individual had eluded Aurors attempting to track him down._

_Yesterday in the muggle village of Surrey William Robertson the British Prime Minister (the leader of the Muggle government, counterpart to the Minister of Magic) had held a speech there when it was interrupted by Death Eaters who were personally led by You-Know-Who himself._

_However the hooded individual appeared and save the Prime Minister's life. The individual revealed himself to be now seventeen year old Harry Potter himself. The young Mr Potter managed to take down several of the Death Eaters and managed to kill You-Know-who by just touching him._

_Afterwards Mr Potter disappeared and his Death Eaters were taken into custody and questioned which led to arrests of other Death Eaters and moles inside both the Ministry and the Wizengamot. However his actions may have revealed magic to the Muggle public_

_Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour had this to say "I am in talks with Prime Minister Robertson to calm the Muggle public and give them an explanation they can accept. I am offering an Order of Merlin first class to Mr Potter if he chooses to show himself and collect it."_

_Undersecretary of the Minister of Magic Dolores Umbridge had this to say "it seems Potter had made a disappearing act, decided to play vigilante and expects us to shower him. This arrogant upstart needs to be arrested and made an example of."_

_However Ms Umbridge was later arrested and taken into custody when one of the Death Eaters questioned under Veritaserum revealed she had been working for the Death Eaters as a spy with the promise of making her Minister should the Death Eaters win the war._

_Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Amelia Bones as said "while I am not sure I can condone his choice of using vigilantism, I think the Wizarding World owes it to Mr Potter."_

_Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (where Mr Potter had attended) Albus Dumbledore said "I hope I can speak to Harry again and see how he has been doing."_

_Hogwarts depute headmistress Minerva McGonagall and head of Gryffindor House where Mr Potter had been sorted into had said "once again You-Know-Who is gone thanks to the son of two of my all time favourite students."_

_One of Mr Potter's old friends muggleborn witch Hermione Granger going into her seventh year at Hogwarts where she will be Head Girl was quoted in saying "at least Harry is safe though I want to talk to him when I get the chance."_

_Mr Potter's other best friend seventh year prefect Ron Weasley had said "well done Harry if you are reading this, maybe we can play Wizarding chess sometimes."_

_We at the Daily Prophet say thank you to Mr Potter._

Harry was surprised: McGonagall said his parents were her favourite students, Ron was a prefect and Hermione was Head Girl (okay that was a no-brainer).

Harry the looked at the headline of the Daily Star:

**HOODED HERO REVEALED!**

_During the last half of a decade real life Superheroes started appearing. Started with the alien boy scout known as Superman and then many more started appearing including his cousin Supergirl, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash, Hawkgirl and many more. However in the last few years a youth sporting a hooded jacket was seen stopping muggers using what witnessed described to be 'arcane' or 'mystical' powers. This teenager (dubbed 'the Hooded Hero') was declared Britain's first of these new superheroes._

_Yesterday the Prime Minister of Great Britain William Robertson had arrived to the village of Surrey but the event had been attacked by masked terrorists in black robes. The terrorists had bane led by a grey skinned bald man who seemed like a supervillain._

_The Hooded Hero had appeared and stopped the attack including seemingly destroying the leader. Mr Robertson has given a statement saying the terrorists had been around for decades doing several of their crimes in secret. The leader had been Thomas Marvolo Riddle Jr, it is unknown where he came from as his family including father Thomas Riddle Sr were found killed in their home overlooking Little Hangleton. Their gardener Frank Bryce had been believed but was later acquitted._

_The Hooded Hero turned out to be seventeen year old __Harry Potter a youth who had been missing for years. His guardians Vernon Dursley and his wife Petunia had alleged he had been at ____St__**. **____Brutus's__ Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys, __however the school had no records of the boy ever being registered there._

_Neighbours of the Dursley family had several things to say._

_Emily Bernard had said "well they were on about Harry being a trouble teen but I never saw any evidence to that; however Vernon and Petunia's child Dudley was always getting into trouble with the police himself."_

"_Their boy Dudley was always getting into trouble and his gang had been bullying my daughter Megan. They would always deny it without even giving me a chance to talk to them about it; I had to get a restraining order to stop him and his friends from bullying Megan. Vernon had even tried to bribe me into dropping the case so I don't think their word on their nephew can be taken with a grain of salt." said Amelia Howard._

"_I know Dudley is a troublemaker as he is friends with my son Piers who I always have to ground due to reports I keep getting, I saw Harry myself a couple of times and never once did he strike me as a troubled youth." said Rachel Polkiss._

_Mr and Mrs Dursley were not available for comment._

_William Robertson has said that Mr Potter will be welcome as Britain's hero. It is unknown if his powers were made by an experiment, an accident, he is an alien or even mystical. Good luck to Harry Potter: the Hooded Hero!_

Harry was slightly amused by the Dursleys having their cherished reputation take a hit like that. He decided to go out and told Regulus where he would be going.

People were muttering and pointing excitedly at him as he passed, it was his first week of Hogwarts all over again. Then came some Aurors who asked him to come with them.

Deciding to give them the benefit of the doubt for the moment, he followed them. They had come to the Ministry building and took him to an office containing Rufus Scrimgeour, Amelia Bones and William Robertson.

Scrimgeour handed him an Order of Merlin plaque and Robertson gave him a medal of honour. Before leaving Amelia told him "should you decide to have OWL and NEWT exams you will be welcome in my Auror Corps."

As he left he was immediately hugged by a girl who brown hair, he immediately recognised his old friend Hermione Granger who definitely looked older.

He also saw there Ron and most of the Order there including Dumbledore and Sirius. "Were have you been Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Can we sit down?" asked Harry and they found an empty room to sit down at. Harry managed to explain that someone had found him and offer him shelter from the Dementors and the crazed killer about (Sirius understood no one had known about his innocence).

Harry had said that he had met Regulus' ghost to Sirius without giving the full details making Sirius look grim at the mention of his brother. Harry was admonished by members of the Order particularly Molly Weasley for what they perceived as foolish and reckless acts.

Harry had also met Remus Lupin the latest Defence against the Dark Arts teacher who was friends with Sirius and Harry's father James along with his wife Nymphodora Tonks Lupin who preferred to be called by her maiden name. He also learnt that Snape was dead because he couldn't keep some unbreakable vow to help a junior Death Eater a mission he had been given, Harry was not sure how to feel about that.

Ron and Hermione had told them about the adventures they had including helping Hagrid win a lawsuit made by Lucius Malfoy about an incident which only happened because Draco Malfoy was foolish enough to ignore instructions and training the Potter Defence Association.

When asked what he was going to do now he said "I don't know maybe Britain needs a superhero since that's what the Muggles see me as."

Harry then left despite protests and demands from Molly Weasley had he stay with them at the Burrow and try to resume his education so that he can have a normal life.

After getting back to Grimmauld Place Kreacher went to him and said "Master Harry please come and see what Kreacher had made!"

Harry then followed Kreacher and saw on the couch was the back of his grey hooded jacket though there were a yellow circle stitched into it and in it was in bold yellow letters: "**HH**".

There was also a white shirt with the same yellow HH logo. Harry smiled and said "thanks Kreacher!"

**What do you think?**


	4. Antics of Idiots

**Harry Potter: the Hooded Hero**

The next day Harry decided to walk out of Grimmauld Place wearing the costume Kreacher made for him with the hood up. Regulus told him that he would have to go away since his task with training Harry was complete but he left him the deed to the place.

Just like the day before he saw people staring at him, ignoring them he looked up and saw his faithful pet Hedwig flying around the hidden house and then he decided to disappear to somewhere else just to find something to do.

Harry then found himself what he recognised as a park near the Dursley home, he heard a familiar voice whispering "there he is Big D!"

Harry turned around and then almost instantly face palmed. There were his cousin Dudley Dursley (looking much bigger and maybe now half the size of Uncle Vernon) and his best friend Piers Polkiss wearing the most ridiculous gets up he ever saw in his entire life.

Dudley was wearing a red mask which had holes for his eyes, nose and mouth, a green shirt with a black "**D**" sloppily painted on it, red gloves, a towel paper clipped to his shirt which Harry realised was supposed to be a cape, his Smeltings knickerbockers and red shoes.

Piers was wearing around his head what seemed to be a bandana with holes for his eyes (which Harry guessed was supposed to be a ninja mask), a red jersey, a black cape with a collar (which Harry guessed came from a vampire costume) and blue jeans.

They were also holding their Smelting sticks and Harry believed they look like things seen on the Great Humberto TV show Dudley liked to watch. It looked like they were harassing little kids.

"Dudley, Piers what are you doing?" asked Harry knowing he will regret asking as the kids that were being harassed ran away.

"Well freak if you want to play hero we decided to become the world's new supervillains!" Dudley said using a fake voice "I am the Big D!"

"And I am his sidekick the Rat!" Piers said in an equally stupid voice. Harry didn't know if he was supposed to laugh or feel sorry for how stupid they were being.

"We are the Toxic Villains Club!" Dudley said trying to sound fearful; Harry was just surprised Dudley thought of a name just as bad as their costumes.

"We shall destroy you and prove that we are the greatest villains ever!" Dudley said only to get agitated when he saw Harry turning around and walking away from them.

They then charged at Harry only for him to step out of the way and crash into a tree. Harry then walked away as police came and gave the two their last warning about them bullying younger kids.

Harry heard a female voice next to him saying "if it were me I would have just punched them once to show them what idiots they are."

Harry then saw that there was now no one next to him now. He looked up and saw a blonde girl flying up in a cape smiling at him.

Harry smiled back at her thinking "_her again..._"

**Harry Potter: the Hooded Hero**

Dudley was later in his second room (which he got back when Harry disappeared after Aunt Marge had been blown up) talking to Piers in their costumes.

"Okay so the first outing of the Toxic Villains Club was not so good." Dudley said starting their so called meeting "We just have to figure out a way to destroy him and his powers?"

"How?" Piers asked wondering about the grounding he would get from his mum when she found out about what he had been doing again.

"I know how the freak gets his powers; he goes to some freaky wizard school called Hogwash!" Dudley said trying to look cunning "we just have to soak him with a bucket of water and he will melt, like in the Wizard of Oz!"

It was a sentiment about Piers' friendship with Dudley that he went along with his idiotic plan.

**Harry Potter: the Hooded Hero**

A large army of monsters were watching a stage roaring with excitement. They had fangs, looked like light blue robotic creatures, dark red eye, gold armour and had gold wings.

On the stage stood a large man with dark red eyes, black goatee, dark armour with orange spikes, a battle warrior skirt with an orange horned skull belt buckle, a black warrior' helmet with orange spikes. He was also holding a lance.

"You are the elite of this great empire, the Parademon army!" the man roared to the Parademon army "once the Boom Tubes are ready we will send you to an insignificant planet called Earth where we will conquest! Under the command of me General Steppenwolf we shall have an easy victory!"

Steppenwolf smirked at the cheering Parademon Army:

The Age of Apokolips was coming for Earth.

**For those who are not familiar with DC, no that last bit had no typos in it.**


	5. Thoughts of Dursleys and an Alien

**Harry Potter: the Hooded Hero**

Later that same day the Dursleys were in their house and they were not happy, not one bit. It had all started all started years ago when their nephew had blown up Vernon's sister Marge. He then went off and they hadn't seen him since.

This meant that when the next summer came they would have to do his chores themselves. Not only that, but reports of Dudley's bullying got them into trouble with the law when they tried to ignore them again.

Petunia almost died at the gossip when they lost a suit against a neighbour who was placing a restraining order against Dudley. The staff members at Smeltings were not taking the reports of Dudley's bullying lightly either.

Then some freak what people had said was an alien called 'Superman' started appearing showing off his freakish powers. Then came others like them, with different freakish powers.

While they knew the truth some people actually called these new brand of freaks 'Superheroes'. Vernon knew real heroes were people like them: hardworking family men working hard to provide people with quality tools at reasonable prices.

Then a hooligan vigilante started appearing using freakish powers, Vernon and Petunia instantly realised this had to be their nephew. However, the newspapers and TV channels had to gall to call this freak a superhero.

They couldn't understand how the freak of an otherwise normal family could be considered a hero, what were they thinking?

Of course there were American civilians and politicians who like them were sane enough to realise how dangerous these so called heroes really were, and how they were better off without their kind.

Their anger of the freak showing off stayed for several years until recently, when Vernon got the announcement that the Prime Minister of Great Britain William Robertson would be coming to their village of Surrey for a speech.

Vernon practically jumped for joy at the announcement, he thought if he could get in the good graces of the Prime Minister then Grunnings' business would boom and they were be wealthy beyond imagine.

The three Dursleys fantasized about how high class their lives would be life once Vernon became the best friend of the Prime Minister: Vernon was thinking about the business deals that would be coming their way, Petunia was thinking about the bragging rights and Dudley was thinking about all the money they would be getting.

So on what they considered the most important day of their lives they attended the speech, arriving half an hour early and dressed in their finest clothes.

Vernon and Petunia saw the dreams coming closer when they saw THE Prime Minister come out of his limo and walk onto the stage.

That's when what they thought was the start of a new better wealthy life for them all went downhill fast.

Before the PM managed to make his speech the event had been attacked by freaks in robes and masks. Vernon and Petunia had to hide along with Dudley.

Then their freaky nephew showed up and using his unnatural abilities made the masked freaks go away, probably staged the whole thing.

Then Vernon and Petunia smiled when the freak showed who they were, now the people would know the truth and his kind would be hunted down. Vernon would personally help lead the mobs.

But no the people around them started cheering and clapping for the freak, even their neighbours and 'friends' joined in on the cheering: the nerve of them!

The newspaper of the next day pretty much destroyed their stories of portraying the freak as a troubled delinquent and the neighbours were interviewed and they made Dudley out to be the troubled youth.

Vernon and Petunia were at a lost at how to fix their reputation but Dudley had a plan...

It was simple he thought: become a supervillain, destroy the freak and figure out how to get the freak's magic into him and he would become the new superhero who everyone will love.

When he told his friends of his plan they declined, only Piers joined up with him to form the new Toxic Villains Club.

They decided to start their campaign by bulling younger kids which drawn the Freak to them, unfortunately they had humiliated them and got them into trouble with the police.

Dudley thought of the perfect plan next time:

Melt the freak by getting him wet and then drink his remains to become magical: it was foolproof!

**Harry Potter: the Hooded Hero**

She had only been on this planet for some time but she was getting used to it.

To her at least it was not that long ago that she was on Krypton before it was destroyed and her father sent her to Earth.

When she arrived she was surprised to see her cousin Kal El as an adult, especially since to her it was only days before she held him as an infant.

Kal showed her the ropes of using her new found powers and being what the Humans called a superhero.

It was months ago that she wanted a break and went to visit Britain. She had a met a cute guy with powers of his own. The humans were calling him "the Hooded Hero".

She had teamed up with him to fight masked villains in robes and on their last encounter she even managed to kiss him on the cheek.

It was just recently revealed that the Hooded Hero was actually called Harry Potter, who apparently went missing long time ago.

She wondered how he got his powers: was he an experiment or did he find some sort of artefact.

Whatever the source of his powers she wanted to know more about him. Maybe they could get to know eachother.

All of her friends had been at Krypton and she didn't really meet any people her own age (well her physical and mental age at least). She decided that she would somehow learn more about this mysterious Harry Potter.

Or she wasn't Kara Zor-El or Supergirl as the humans called her.


	6. The Trinity

**Harry Potter: the Hooded Hero**

The team of Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman:

The Trinity, that is what they call them.

First there was the first of the Superheroes Superman: the Man of Steel, the Last Son of Krypton and the Man of Tomorrow. His father had been a scientist on planet Krypton who after discovering his planet was doomed sent a rocketing containing his young son to Earth, where he was raised by a loving family.

He had learnt how to control his strange powers and a few years back he decided to show himself to the public as Superman: helping people wherever he could. He set up a base in the North Pole called the Fortress of Solitude thanks to help a hologram Artificial Intelligence of his biological father Jor-El that he accessed using a crystal that had been in the rocket that had sent him to Earth.

His first battle came when the United States military found the Phantom Zone projector, an artefact from Krypton which could be used to send condemned criminals to a dimension the Kryptonians called the Phantom Zone. While studying it they released General Dru Zod the former supreme commander of Krypton's military who had tried to betray the council and take over the planet, before he was arrested and sentenced to the Phantom Zone.

Superman when he found out confiscated the Phantom Zone projector so that they could do no more accidental harm with it. Superman had been forced to fight Zod who had been on a rampage, demanding the governments of the planet surrender all power to him. He had managed to beat him and put him back into the Phantom Zone, the projector was now stored in his Fortress of Solitude.

Since then some of the public cheered for him, considering him the hero that the planets and deserves. However some civilians, politicians and other government officials thought that Superman was a reckless menace. Perhaps one of the most notable of these was Lex Luthor a billionaire weapons dealer who also worked as a consultant for the Military.

Six months ago he had found that a Kryptonian girl had come to Earth in a rocket. It turned out be Kara Zor El his cousin from Krypton who had been a teen from when Krypton exploded.

He took her in and helped her get used to her powers and to fit in on Earth. She was still finding it hard to accept Earth as her home though.

Then there was Batman: the Dark Knight, the world's greatest detective and the mask vigilante of Gotham. He had actually started his campaign years before Superheroes began appearing to the public eye and it would be years before his existence had been proven to the public.

He had almost exclusively worked at night in Gotham City fighting organised crime, muggers and the many dangerous supervillains who took residence there. They included the evil and sadistic Joker, his right hand woman Harley Quinn, the Ventriloquist, the literally split personality Two Face, the ex-sideshow attraction Killer Croc, the puzzle obsessed Riddler, the small miser Penguin and the super strong Bane who had once even broke his back which took him out of action for a short time.

At first the Gotham Police Department tried to track him down as a dangerous vigilante, but soon they became his allies and the Commissioner James Gordon even regularly talked with him.

During the years he had been active Batman took in a young protégé called Robin. He had outgrown his role now and was now working Bludhaven as the vigilante Nightwing. The second Robin was more dangerous and unpredictable and seemingly met his end to the Joker only to return as the latest criminal to bore the mask of the Red Hood.

He had now taken a new young sidekick who was going by Red Robin.

About a few years ago he had crossed paths with Superman and while they had gotten on the other's nerves they had managed to work together to stop a threat. They now teamed up regularly and were called by others as 'World's Finest'

Batman was known to be paranoid and distrustful of others except for ones he had worked with including Nightwing and Red Robin. It took a while before Batman could trust Superman but he still secretly kept a rock of Kryptonite safe just in case Superman ever went rogue.

Then there was Diana of Themyscira: Wonder Woman as the public called her and was known as the Amazon Warrior Princess.

She came from the hidden island of Themyscira home to a group of Amazon warrior women who were giving the island by their gods to protect them from the evils of man's world.

The queen Hippoltya desiring a daughter fashioned one out of clay and the gods granted her life, Diana Princess of Themyscira was born.

Themyscira was left undiscovered until United States Air Force Colonel Steve Trevor landed on the island when his plane crashed.

The Amazons thought this was a precursor of an invasion by man's world but Steve managed to convince them he was no danger.

Hippoltya decided to host a tournament to decide who will go with them as the ambassador of Themyscira. Diana secretly entered the tournament and ended up winning. Her mother allowed her to go to Man's World as their champion armed with the armour of the gods.

She had managed to win the US over as the top female superhero of America with Steve as her liaison to the government.

While dealing with villains and supernatural threats at some points, she had to deal with men drooling over how hot and attractive she was and being followed by paparazzi.

She had teamed up with World's Finest and while Superman warmed up with her it took a while for Batman to trust her. The three of them teamed up to form what was known as the Trinity: the top three superheroes of America fighting to be an inspiration for the other heroes in the world with Steve as the liaison.

Kara sighed as she flew to the government building being used for the base of the so called 'Trinity'. She was wearing her Supergirl costume which resembled the uniforms Kryptonians used as peace keepers to other races.

She had a dark blue shirt, the S shield which represented the Kryptonian symbol for 'Hope' and what the House of El used as their symbol, a red cape, a yellow belt, a red skirt and red boots.

She entered and found the area where the Trinity was in their full costumes:

Her cousin Kal or Superman as the humans called them was wearing a dark blue bodysuit with the S shield, a red cape that was attached to the shield, a red belt and red boots. His black hair was shown being neatly combed.

Batman was wearing a grey bodysuit with a black bat symbol on it, yellow belt, black boots, black gloves, a black cape and it had a black mask attached to it that showed his scary looking eyes, his mouth and had bat ears attached to it.

Diana was wearing a dark red tank top with a gold ornament on it, silver bulletproof bracelets, a silver belt and attached to it was her unbreakable gold Lasso of Truth, red boots and wore a gold tiara on her head with a red star on it. Her beautiful raven black hair was clear to see.

"Kal, Diana, Batman..." Kara said to the trio of heroes as they spotted her. She knew Diana as Kal took her to Themyscira so she could learn how to how fight and better control her powers.

"Kara where have you been?" Superman asked with a parental glare to her.

"I have been visiting Britain for a bit." Said Kara glaring back.

"Probably to see that Hooded Hero punk!" Batman said with his usual glare used most of his time.

"Hey he is a hero like us." Kara shot back.

"Kara from what I have seen he is a reckless youth with strange powers, he could hurt people if he is not careful." Superman said.

"Hey Harry is nice and I have teamed up with him before, he is just using his powers for good like everyone else." Kara said continuing to argue.

"From what I read he seems like an unstable youth who has been on the run for the last few years." Superman responded "I think that maybe one of us should go and put him into training."

"Who died and made you boss of all superheroes?" Kara shot back "no one appointed you three the ruling authority of all superheroes, you know!"

"Kara the three of us are trying not only to help protect the world but to help heroes with what they do and to make sure the public knows that." Superman said as they had a similar argument before.

"Don't bother trying to track him down and bring him in." Kara said glaring while Superman and Steve stumped (as they were considering it) "I know the government are trying to do the same to other heroes!"

"Kara we are trying to show the public not to fear us, other heroes like the Flash and Green Lantern made the public scared as they don't know much about them or if they can be trusted." Superman said trying to reason "the Government are just trying to help both the public and heroes."

"Sounds like you are instead hunting them like criminals." Kara said glaring back as she walked out.

"What are we going to do Diana?" asked Superman putting his hand on Diana's shoulder.

"Not sure Clark." Diana responded.

**Harry Potter: the Hooded Hero**

In a forest flying away was a black woman with a silver helmet, wings, a blue tank top with a black stripe down it and blue pants with black stripes down them. She was known as the superheroine Hawkgirl.

She was flying away from a giant man in camo pants, black shirt with a nuclear logo on it and a full face cameo styled mask with goggles and a black helmet. He was known as the military sponsored superhot known as the Atom.

"Surrender now Kendra." The Atom said chasing after Hawkgirl or Kendra as she was known outside her superhero life "I have my orders to bring you in, there's no place for you to run!"

"That's what you think!" Kendra said glaring at him as she flew around his head making his dizzy for a bit before flying off.

The Atom when he noticed Kendra had disappeared shrank down to normal size, picked up a communication device form his belt and said "this is Captain Al Pratt, Hawkgirl has evaded capture yet again!"

**Yeah Batman's costume is from the New 52, Kara's suit is combination of her traditional costume and her New 52 suit, Atom and Hawkgirl's suits are from Earth 2, Superman's suit is a combination of the Injustice costume and the New 52 suit and Diana's costume is a combination of the New 52 and the Earth 2 costume. Yeah this universe will be a mix between the HP world, the Earth 2 world and the New 52 world. My story, my rules. Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman may not even be in the Justice League, their own separate team: just to spice things up.**


	7. One Step Closer

**Harry Potter: the Hooded Hero**

The next day Kara was flying about in Surrey as she swooped down in the Surrey several primary school girls came over gushing and asking for autographs which Kara gave them a smile.

Harry in his suit who had been walking about, saw this and after Kara was done he sneaked up behind her and heard her saying "I have super senses so don't both trying to sneak up on me."

As she turned Harry asked "were you looking for me?"

Kara blushed and wasn't able to hide her nod. "I think I might know somewhere we can go for dinner if you want?"

As Kara nodded, she then followed Harry to a diner Harry began going to when he went into hiding disguised with muggle clothes from Sirius' old house. He had even manage dot go to Gringotts and had converted galleons into pounds so he could pay.

After they left Dudley and Piers came into the park holding water squirters and wearing their costumes. "Okay Potter you freak...dammit we missed him Big D!" Piers moaned when they saw Harry was no longer there.

"We will have to try again some other time Rat." Dudley moaned.

**Harry Potter: the Hooded Hero**

Steppenwolf was speaking to a man in a black cloak. "What of the first stage of the plan General Steppenwolf?" asked the man.

"The Mother Boxes are in place for the first stage of the plan Desaad." Laughed Steppenwolf "once the Earth's three best protectors are out of the picture I will lead the Parademons in a glorious battle and claim it for our master!"

**Harry Potter: the Hooded Hero**

People were staring as Harry and Kara sat opposite of eachother on a table in the diner, both eating burgers.

"How is your cousin like?" Harry asked as they were in a conversation.

"Kal is a bit bossy, we disagree on his view that all the superheroes need to be accounted for in order for the public to trust us."

"How about his Amazon girlfriend?" Harry asked, it was known to the media that the two superpowered thirds of the Trinity were now together.

"Diana is like a sister since she helped train me." Kara said smiling "and if you are wondering about the Bat, he is a bit of a paranoid loner."

Soon they finished and left, they then went and kissed outside the diner as the photographers took pictures.

Then afterwards Harry went back to Grimmauld Place as Kara then flew away.

**Harry Potter: the Hooded Hero**

In a city taking down some criminals were two superheroes. One was a blonde man with a dark green domino mask, dark green bodysuit with a light green logo on it that resembled a lantern, he had a glowing green ring on his hand and he was also glowing green energy.

The other one was wearing a red shirt which also covered his hands and had a yellow lightning bolt on it, silver bracelets on his arm, light blue tights and a silver helmet with yellow goggles.

"You ready for more crime fighting Green Lantern?" the man in the red and blue suit so the blonde man as the police carried the criminals away.

"I have to go Flash." Green Lantern said as he flew away "I have a job outside being the protector of the Green."

"What job could he do?" Flash asked as he ran away t supersonic speed.

**Harry Potter: the Hooded Hero**

At the Trinity US base Clark in his costume was watching the monitors with Diana who was also in her costume. Then came in Batman.

"Been busy Bruce?" asked Clark as Bruce joined them at the monitors.

"Had to deal with Clayface threatening the life of the Mayor of Gotham." Bruce replied as they looked to the monitors to a news station.

"_CEO of Gotham Broadcasting Company Alan Scott releases information of future GBC charities for property damage by superhero fights. In other news it seems Superman's cousin has found love.."_

"What?" Clark blurted out as the news reporter showed a picture of Kara's kiss with Harry.

"_Earlier today the teenage cousin of Superman known as Supergirl was seen in Surrey, England in a diner, on a date with the Hooded Hero himself Harry Potter. After their date it seemed the two teens shared a kiss before going their separate ways."_

"Guess you heard the news?" asked Steve Trevor a blonde man in military uniform asked as he entered the room.

Soon Kara herself entered the room. She saw Clark was glaring at him.

"Let me guess?" sighed Kara "Kal you found out about my date."

"What did I say?" asked Clark clearly angry.

"That Harry was a reckless teenager despite doing nothing but saving people?" retorted Kara "like I said Kal, you are not the boss of superheroes."

"Kara you don't know him, he could become a dangerous threat!" Clark said.

"Says the one who has enough power to destroy the entire country?" Kara asked "you once said it's what we do with our powers is what important, Harry uses his to help people."

"Clark maybe you can see for yourself what you think of Harry when you actually meet him." Diana said stepping in. Clark glared but nodded.

"Thanks Diana." Smiled Kara as she walked off. Bruce had his attention to the monitors and he then faced Steve.

"What do your superiors think of this Hooded Hero?" Bruce asked Steve.

"The Government are not happy at the idea of other countries having their own superheroes, just in case we get into World War III and all their enemies have their own heroes." Steve responded with a shake of his head.

**Harry Potter: the Hooded Hero**

Two astronauts landed on an island outside of the solar system. They explored it before coming across a strange metal electronical box called a Mother Box. It then shot out a portal and Parademons started pouring out.

Unfortunately for the astronauts in space no one can hear you scream.

**Yeah it is the start of the assembling the Justice League Arc, which will be a combination of the Avengers movie and the Origins arc of New 52's Justice League.**


	8. Origins part 1

**Harry Potter: the Hooded Hero**

Outside a ship Steve was talking to the Trinity. "So on this expedition the two astronauts had lost contact with us, we need you to investigate and see what happened!"

The Trinity nodded before entering the ship. Clark thinking he would need to have a talk with Kara after they got back.

Then the ship was sent into space and it wasn't long before it exited the solar system. (Fiction magic when it comes to space travel.)

**Harry Potter: the Hooded Hero**

Steppenwolf chuckled, the earth's three best protectors have fled the world to investigate the distress he helped cause.

Now the planet will be defenceless against his invasion.

He then activated a signal on Mother Boxes he placed on buildings all around the world. Each one opened up a portal causing thousands of Parademons to pour out of each one.

**Harry Potter: the Hooded Hero**

A man in his early twenties was walking about Lansing, Michigan, he was called Jay Garrick. He then stopped as he saw the Parademons causing havoc.

He then went and changed into the Flash. "Let's see how these monsters deal with the Flash!" Jay said as he grinned,

**Harry Potter: the Hooded Hero**

Captain Al Pratt was once again chasing after Kendra then they spotted the Parademons.

"Want a truce Pratt?" Kendra asked and the large government funded Atom nodded as they got ready to fight.

**Harry Potter: the Hooded Hero**

Harry and Kara both in their costumes were in Surrey talking to eachother again when they spotted the Parademons.

"What has the Phantom Zone opened itself?" wondered Kara as she knew she saw the images of those beasts somewhere?

"Why do I think Hagrid will be wanting one of those as a pet?" thought Harry in his head.

**Harry Potter: the Hooded Hero**

In Gotham billionaire CEO of GCB Alan Scott was in his office looking at a picture of his decease fiancée Sam (as he was an openly gay man).

Sam then spotted the Parademons outside his window and thought "looks like the Protector of the Green is needed again!"

Looking at the glowing green ring on his hand he changed into the Green Lantern.

**Harry Potter: the Hooded Hero**

Then outside one of the Mother boxes came a large dark red spaceship. It then began hijacking every radio or TV frequency in the entire planet.

They showed the image of Steppenwolf who gave the following image:

"Citizens of Earth your time is at hand to bow down to your new master.

Due to my ingenious planning your three greatest heroes will not be here to save you.

I give this message to every government on this pathetic planet.

Surrender full control to me or my Parademon Army will destroy you all.

You cannot hope to stop us for,

The Age of Apokolips has began!"

**A short chapter to get us beefed up for this storyline.**


	9. Origins part 2

**Harry Potter: the Hooded Hero**

Harry and Kara were dealing with the Parademons that seemed to be everywhere. Harry was throwing spells at them and Kara was either smashing them or using her heat vision against them,

Soon she noticed a Mother Box and crushed it causing the portal it was creating to stop. "I recognise some of the symbols from a journal my dad had back on Krypton." Kara said examining the thing "I think it could be from the planet Apokolips!"

"Well how do we stop whatever these things?" Harry asked thinking for a second and Kara said "well maybe if we travel we can find some sort of pattern."

Kara then motioned for Harry to go onto her back. Harry then held onto her neck as she flew up and began flying back to the US shooting down Parademons on her journey.

**Harry Potter: the Hooded Hero**

Jay was running across the US at fast speed causing the Parademons to follow him out of harm's way for the civilians.

Soon the Parademons that were following him were crushed by a glowing green light. Jay then looked and saw Alan there as the Green Lantern.

"Hey Green Lantern buddy, I guess you heard about these things here!" Jay said smiling.

"Hard not to, they are seen all over the world." Alan said floating down to Jay "their leader someone calling himself Steppenwolf says that unless the governments surrender to him, their forces will destroy everything."

"Too bad for him the planet has got us to deal with them." Jay said smiling "You got a plan?"

"The Green has told me a ship in Washington, DC is broadcasting power and energy to these aliens." Alan replied.

"Lead the way pal." Jay said as he began running after the flying form of Alan.

**Harry Potter: the Hooded Hero**

Al Pratt and Kendra Saunders were fighting against the Parademons. Kendra was flying and shooting at them and Al was throwing them down at huge size.

"I am getting a call from my superiors that a ship in Washington, DC is broadcasting orders to these things" Al said getting a call from his communicator.

"Lead the way Pratt." Kendra said as she followed Pratt to Washington, DC.

**Harry Potter: the Hooded Hero**

The large spaceship of Steppenwolf floated near where the White House was. Soon came Kara with Harry on her back as they landed near the area.

Then came Alan and Jay who had also then arrived, then Al and Kendra. Al shrank back down to normal size as Alan and Kendra floated down to them.

"Wait you are the Green Lantern and Flash." Kendra said looking at Jay and Alan.

"You are Hawkgirl and that government agent the Atom." Kara said remembering reading about them in the Trinity headquarters.

"Hey you're Superman's cousin and that hooded kid from Britain." Said Jay looking at Harry "I guess we are all here to stop these things!"

"I recognised one of the boxes they are coming from." Kara said to the others "they are from Apokolips a planet that is home to an evil empire that has enslaved many planets."

"I think I have a plan." Alan said "Flash stays on the ground getting people to saftey, Hawkgirl deals with these creatures in the air, Atom helps get people to saftey and deals with these Parademons, Supergirl, the Hooded Kid and I go inside and try and find a way to take down their leader and shut down all these monsters."

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Jay smirked and they all nodded.

**Harry Potter: the Hooded Hero**

Steppenwolf was watching form his monitors. The Planet's government sent their military against his Parademon forces, a futile effort as they will eventually be overpowered and defeated.

Among the resistance was the Auror Corps of every magical government in the world as well as the Order of the Phoenix and the Potter Defence Association.

Once his army has taken over this planet, he will shut down all the Mother Boxes and portals from Apokolips so he can rule Earth himself – completely independent from his master!

Steppenwolf then realised something – Alan, Kara and Harry (on Kara's back) were flying to his ship. He picked up his electric powered staff and put on his helmet.

He would have to deal with these interfering annoyances himself.

**So yeah the six members of the soon to be Justice League have now come together to thwart this invasion. On my profile there is now a poll to see what storyline you would like me to tackle on this story.**


	10. Origins part 3

**Harry Potter: the Hooded Hero**

Jay was busy running around getting the people to safety and out of way of the Parademons. "This job would be easier if the civilians would stop running away at the sight of me." Jay muttered.

Kendra was in the air shooting down Parademons with her guy as Al was at giant size helping people stuck at the top floor of buildings and crushing Parademons with his hand.

"You will be in for it Pratt if you try and arrest me once the planet is saved!" Kendra shouted at the Giant Al.

**Harry Potter: the Hooded Hero**

Alan was flying to Steppenwolf's ship alongside Kara who was holding Harry at her back. There were Parademons coming their way which Kara was taking care of using her heat vision.

Alan was taking care of the missiles coming from the Ship. Alan then constructed a large green fist which punched the underneath of the ship leaving a dent. Kara flew through it and punched to punch her way through and Alan followed through the hole.

Harry got off Kara's back and the three of them were now in a corridor of the large spaceship. "Let's go see if we can find whoever is leading this invasion!" Alan said and the two teens nodded.

They took care of the Parademons that they saw on their way. "This feels weird." Harry said looking around "Never thought I would have to explore a spaceship in a mission where the entire planet is at stake."

Soon they came across the throne room and there stood Steppenwolf in his helmet and holding his energy-powered staff with a blade at the end.

"You are the ones trying in a futile effort to stop me from claiming this planet as part of the Apokolips empire." Chuckled Steppenwolf "you should realise this journey was a complete waste of time as soon enough this planet will be mine!"

"Hate to break it to you but you are not the first wannabe ruler I had to deal with." Harry said glaring at Steppenwolf "just who do you think you are with your silly moustache?"

"HOW DARE YOU!" roared Steppenwolf "I am General Steppenwolf who has led Apokolips forces onto many of its victory!"

"Well prepare for your first defeat!" Alan said as Harry was knocked out by an energy blast from Steppenwolf's staff. Harry managed to get up as Kara managed to take the blows of many punches from Steppenwolf.

"So Kryptonian girl surrender now and you will have a place among the Female Furies of the empire." Steppenwolf said to Kara's face.

"I won't be your little servant girl." Kara's glaring at Steppenwolf as she then spat at her face.

"You will die for that!" Steppenwolf responded as he managed to throw Kara to the ground.

Harry then saw some sort of computer panel and he went to it and started pushing buttons. "Don't touch that!" Steppenwolf said as he took his staff and then pointed the blade at Harry as he charged.

Harry managed to dodge just in time and then went to the back of Steppenwolf and pushed him causing his blade to pierce through the computer.

Then the Mother Boxes in the entire world closed down the portals and then exploded like an electronically device put in a bath full of water.

"I will have to put those portals back up again because of you meddlers!" Steppenwolf said his fury growing.

Harry and Alan then sent blasts at Steppenwolf who managed to absorb them and they were dodging the attacks he was sending their way.

"You can't defeat me in battle!" Steppenwolf said smirking which vanished into confusion as Harry and Alan bursted into laughter.

"What is so funny?" Steppenwolf asked his voice serious.

"We were not trying to beat you in combat!" laughed Harry.

"We were stalling you!" Alan said who pointed to Kara pushing buttons on the controls using knowledge of ships that she learnt from her father.

"NO!" Steppenwolf shouted extremely alarmed rushing to the controls only to get punched out by Kara. The entire ship then began a launch sequence to self destruction.

Harry then got onto Kara's back as she and Alan flew right through the ceiling of the ship.

**Harry Potter: the Hooded Hero**

Harry, Kara and Alan flew out of the ship and landed safely on the ground. Al saw the ship about to crash onto the White House and so he picked it up and tossed it to an empty field causing it to explode.

All around the world the remaining Parademons lost their power and fell to the ground dead and the people cheering when they realised the monsters were dead.

Kara, Harry and Alan went to the empty field along with Kendra, Al and Jay. They saw coming out of the wrecks of the ship was a barely standing Steppenwolf who lost his helmet, a scar was now on his face and his staff was destroyed.

"My glorious invasion is now ruined!" Steppenwolf thundered his voice and face full of venom and furious anger "I will make you pay..."

Kara then went up to him and punched him on the face causing him to fall to the ground unconscious as Al shrank back to normal size.

"We did good!" Alan said smiling "who says the Trinity has to be the only team in the world, we could work together and stop another threat like this if they show up again!"

"I am in if Harry is." Kara said and Harry smiled nodding thinking 'why not?'

"You can count me in!" Jay said excitedly.

"Well I am in as well, how about you Pratt?" Kendra asked Al.

"I have my duties working for the military." Al said before taking off his mask showing his smiling face "but...if you need help just give me a call and I will be there!"

Kara was wondering what Kal and the rest of the Trinity would think when they get back to Earth and realise she had helped save the entire planet.

Then came reporters and civilians cheering for the six heroes who saved the earth. One reporter went up to them and asked "Are you six a team and if so do you have a name?"

"Why in fact we are!" Alan said as the six smiled to the people "you can call us...a Justice League!"

**Harry Potter: the Hooded Hero**

Desaad was talking to his master. "Steppenwolf has failed us master." Desaad said "they Earth's heroes are more formidable than we could have imagined!"

Said master stood up to face Desaad and said "We will have to watch these heroes closely before plotting another invasion! Soon their planet and the Anti Life Equation shall belong to Darksied!"

**I may take a break now!**


	11. Order from Another World part 1

**Harry Potter: the Hooded Hero**

It had been less than a week since the World was managing to recover after the Parademons invasion. Some people were thankful for the team now known as the Justice League, some were still fearful of them as well as the other superheroes.

The Government of the United States was not happy that there was now another major superhero team besides the Trinity thinking all the hero business should be monitored. People were also wondering why it had to fall to six lesser known heroes to save the day when the tree heroes the world was supposed to count on were not even on the planet at the time.

The Trinity was surprised when they got back an alien invasion happened and it was stopped by six heroes –including the younger cousin of the Trinity's leader.

Right now Harry Potter as the Hooded Hero was waiting outside the building of the United Nations. He was then joined by Kara, Kendra and Alan flying down to them. Then came running to them was Jay and Al walked up to them as well. All was in costume.

"Be thankful that my superiors are not asking too many questions about the Justice League, otherwise I may not be able to be a member!" Al said as they entered the building.

"So we are in agreement, Green Lantern is the leader and he can do the talking for us." Jay said and they nodded, they hadn't revealed their secret identities to eachother yet except for Kendra and Al since they already knew eachother (and Al being known as a government agent), Harry since his identity was public and Kara for not really having a double life.

They took their seats as they sat down. The US president began speaking "as we all know not too long ago we were invaded by aliens while Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman were off the world at the time, we were saved by the six individuals who now call themselves the Justice League!"

The president sat down as a man with a grey moustache in a military uniform (sitting next to Lex Luthor) stood up and said "it's time we take action and have these heroes completely under government control, especially that Potter brat."

William Robertson stood up and said "excuse me General Eiling but Mr Potter is a citizen of Great Britain and falls under my jurisdiction are you suggesting that your government should be allowed to enslave heroes of other countries. The US does not own the patent of having their own superheroes, may I remind you!"

General Eiling looked furious as he sat down. "We need the Justice League!" said a government official "they saved us when the three so called greatest heroes of the planet couldn't!"

Then came onto the stage was the Trinity along with their liaison Steve Trevor. Superman took the stand and said to the assembled "I once fought I could save the world on my own but I was proven wrong and I knew that I needed help. That is where I teamed up with Batman and Wonder Woman and they have helped me when I need it the most! We all understand we cannot be everywhere at once and though I am wary of my cousin being a member, we all welcome the Justice League to help save the day if we are unable to!"

Soon it was decided that the justice League be allowed to continue being a team.

As they left the six wondered where would be the next villain for them to fight.

**Harry Potter: the Hooded Hero**

It was another world where out story takes us now. Lily and James Potter had two twins: Damon and Harry Potter. On the night Voldemort attacked he was vanquished and a scar appeared on both of their faces.

Upon inspection Albus Dumbledore declared Damon Potter the Boy Who lived. Lily and James raised Damon while Harry was sent to Lily's sister Petunia.

Damon Potter grew up in a life of luxury and fame. In his first year of Hogwarts he and his best friend Ron Weasley became unpopular using Damon's fame to try and bully people.

Because of them Hermione Granger was stuck in a bathroom while a troll had struck, a teacher managed to rescue Hermione and had given them both detentions for causing Hermione to be in a dangerous circumstance.

They failed to get to the Philosophers Stone and Professor Quirrell managed to find a way around the Mirror of Erised by undoing the charm placed on it and retrieving the stone. Dumbledore furious with their failure took away so many points Gryffindor was in negative numbers for the first time in decades and gave them six months detention to do the next year.

Using the stone Quirrell created a ritual by kidnapping Death Eaters who abandoned Voldemort after his disappearance and bribed their way out of Azkaban. They kidnapped Death Eaters had their magic and souls sucked away and their bones skin and their magical essence into a cauldron along with the stone, the bone of Voldemort's father rand Voldemort's spirit. Not even his large Gringotts account could save Lucius Malfoy from his master's punishment for abandoning him.

Voldemort was resurrected as an undead like being who could absorb Dementors and ghosts and make him more powerful and could raise the dead with just a thought; he could also take control of corpses to use as a physical body. Voldemort announced his return to the world and that it was Harry Potter who was the true Boy Who Lived.

The Potters and Dumbledore decided to try and look for Harry Potter but they were in for a shock: Harry had starved to death and Petunia and Vernon Dursley were in prison for starving him with Dudley in social services when Marge Dursley was deemed an unfit guardian.

The Potters became hated when this was made public and Damon lost the fame and prestige that he relished in for so long.

Their time at Hogwarts became unbearable for him and Ron as everyone who had once worshipped him shunned him and the only other student who would even talk to him was his girlfriend and Ron's sister Ginny.

Hermione Granger who had become prefect of their year in the fifth year made it clear she had not forgotten who had put her life on the line in their first year and caught them when they got into trouble.

Albus Dumbledore was struggling to lead the reassembled Order of the Phoenix against the Death Eater forces led by Voldemort who thanks to his new powers was more dangerous than he was in the previous year.

Damon was now seventeen and would go into his final year at Hogwarts and he had been allowed to join the Order despite protests from his parents and the other members.

One meeting Dumbledore revealed he had a plan to turn the tide of the way into their favour using the prophecy. It said the late Harry Potter would be the one to vanquish Voldemort...so he devised a ritual to go to another world and bring another Harry Potter back with them to help them!

He said he had found a universe similar to their except their Harry Potter was an only child and had his parents killed when Voldemort had been defeated.

Dumbledore assembled a team including him, some Order Members, Damon and his parents (thinking that Harry would want to come with him to meet the brother he never had and his deceased parents).

They then done the ritual and got ready for their trip to another world.

**Harry Potter: the Hooded Hero**

That Night Harry was on top of a building lying next to Kara, smiling as they were both watching the stars.

"Nice being here with my boyfriend." sighed Kara.

"Boyfriend?" asked Harry playfully.

"Oh yeah we have not made it official yet." Realised Kara and then said in a playful tone "do you want me to be your girlfriend Harry and before you answer just keep in mind, who has the power to throw you into the sun?"

Harry responded by kissing her on the lips which she happily returned.

**Yeah this idea came to me when I thought of the possibility of a superhero Harry having to fight an alternate universe of the clichéd Wrong Boy Who Lived! Yeah I got this concept of Dumbledore brining in an alternate Harry because his is dead from other stories including the awesome Tostie story Fighting Without a Cause.**


	12. Order from Another World part 2

**Harry Potter: the Hooded Hero**

**I am not sure if twins could have different hair colours, I looked it up and apparently it is possible but the information I got could not be that accurate. Just to let you know. Also to those who questioned if it was completely their fault Hermione was almost killed by a troll. Well in this universe they did something else which I may elaborate on later. Yeah while the HP characters in this story may not get bashed (excluding the villains) I may introduce alternate interpretations of characters that have been used in fanfiction stories (some of them I like, hey I know the canon characters are not like that but to me I like reading some of these interpretations) using alternate universe as an excuse.**

The next day Harry was walking the streets of London, he had all of his clothes fitted with the Hooded Hero logo and so all of his clothes could now count as his costume.

He was waving to the smiling public who were wearing custom T shirt and talking about how cool the justice League was. He eyed some people in cloaks entering an abandoned building.

Curiously he followed them in but he seemed to have lost them. He heard a voice similar to his shouting "YOU!"

He turned and walked into the room from the left of the door. To his shock he saw a boy about his age that looked similar to him.

He had glasses and had unruly hair like his only his was as red as the hair on his mother's hair as he saw on the photographs in the album Hagrid gave him. He had the same eye colour of him.

His face and posture showed a sign of arrogance just like Draco Malfoy had. He didn't look skinny and his weight seemed to be between a normal boy and his cousin Dudley.

He was wearing what seemed to be fancy royal clothes that were jet black except for a dark blue tie and a crest on the left of the jacket with a yellow "**P**" crest on it. On his head was a scar like his only it was star shaped.

Also he was wearing a dark red cape with a collar on it – like a red Dracula Cape.

Wondering what was going on Harry took his wand and brought this stranger to the wall with his wand to his face saying "Who are you?"

"We mean no harm Harry my boy." Harry heard a voice that was exactly like Dumbledore's. He turned around and saw to his shock several people including what seemed to be like Dumbledore except his robes were not purple and seemed to be a lilac colour (reminding him unfortunately of Gilderoy Lockhart).

The most shocking of all was two people looking like his long dead parents Lily and James clad in the same jacket and cape as the person who resembled him.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore these are Lily and James Potter." The man resembling Dumbledore said smiling "we are from another world and have come to yours."

Harry guessed that with everything that has happened to him that was why he didn't seem so surprised. "Is this supposed to be me?" Harry asked letting go of the guy that looked like him.

"No he is not." Mirror-Dumbledore said shaking his head (that is where I will call the ones from the other world from now on except for the ones who have no counterpart) "that is Damon Sirius Potter. Your twin brother!"

"My what?" Harry asked surprised looking at the glaring Damon on the ground.

"In our world you had a twin brother and in ours your parents had managed to survive the attack by Lord Voldemort." Mirror-Dumbledore explained "in our world Lord Voldemort didn't feel your parents were worthy of being killed by him so he just stunned him before he went to the crib containing you and your brother."

"Okay that is fine and dandy?" Harry asked trying to wrap his head around this "but why are you here?"

"We used a ritual to come here and ask you as the chosen one of the prophecy to come back with us and defeat Voldemort as you twice have before. We have found this building and put a charm around it so only us and you will be able to see it." Mirror-Dumbledore explained.

Harry remembered Dumbledore saying something about a prophecy he fulfilled when he was talking to him just two days before, after the Parademons invasion.

"Why me? Why not my counterpart in your world?" Harry asked and realised the mirror versions of his parents looked down to the ground looking sad.

"Your counterpart is no longer alive." Mirror-Dumbledore explained looking sad "he was starved by your relatives."

"Why was he sent to the Dursleys if you two were still alive? That makes no sense!" Harry exclaimed.

"I originally thought Damon was the prophesised one." Mirror-Dumbledore continued to explain "your counterpart was sent to your relatives while Damon was trained to fight Voldemort, when we discovered it was your counterpart we were too late, he had died of starvation."

"So you want me to save your world which is in danger because of your mistake?" Harry asked venomously, while he did have love for his parents who sacrificed themselves to save him he felt no such feelings to the counterparts from another world.

"We want you to come back with us and the family will be complete again once you stopped Voldemort!" Mirror-Dumbledore said smiling.

"So you want me to stay in your world even after I done my job?" Harry asked rhetorically "sorry it is definitely no deal!"

"Harry don't you want to come and live with the family you never had?" Mirror-Dumbledore pleaded.

"My family died when I was one." Harry said as he quickly exited the building before the Mirror-Order could stop him.

As soon as he left he decided to call the other members of the Justice League, explaining this would be difficult as they don't even know the source of his powers yet.

"Albus what now?" Mirror-James asked.

"For the Greater Good we must convince Harry to help us." Said Mirror-Dumbledore using a phrase his counterpart in this world had not even said since his youth.

"_Maybe we can get Harry to accept our world as his own if somethings happens to this one..._" Mirror-Dumbledore thought in this world "_after Voldemort is dealt with I can train Harry to be my successor._"

_**Harry Potter: the Hooded Hero**_

Albus Dumbledore was in his office when Hedwig came to his office with a letter. "Nice seeing you Hedwig after all of these years." Dumbledore told Hedwig taking the letter from her leg and she flew back home.

Thinking about that the letter was probably from Harry he felt it was Harry's turn to change the world in his own way. Like Dumbledore had the Order, Harry now has the Justice league. Using a letter opener he opened the envelope and read the letter.

**Dear Professor Dumbledore**

Dumbledore decided to let Harry know since he wasn't his headmaster anymore he can just call him Albus.

**What would you do if you had to fight yourself from another world?**

**Harry Potter**

**The Hooded Hero**


End file.
